This invention relates generally to an improved ventilated chair back rest or seat rest. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved ventilated support pad that directs air flow from an automotive air conditioning system or air vent to areas of a passenger's body which do not normally receive a comforting air flow from circulatory patterns conventionally achieved within an automobile. The present invention resides also in advantageous arrangements for attaching the ventilated support pad to a selected vent within a vehicle.
It has been appreciated in the prior art that a seat or back rest that provides a cooling air flow would be advantageous and comforting for an occupant utilizing same. Structures of this type in the prior art are generally illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,757,366 and 4,141,585.
Previously, a need for ventilated seat or back rests in vehicles arose because an occupier of a seat in an automobile or truck is often subjected to considerable discomfort because of a lack of air circulation between the occupant and the vehicle seat. In hot weather, a passenger in a vehicle seat is likely to sweat around the surface of the seat even if the windows are open or the air conditioning is employed. This is especially true when the seats of a parked vehicle have become extremely hot due to prolonged exposure to the sun. Thus, in use, the seats can quickly become sticky and uncomfortable.
Originally, this problem was addressed by a number of back rests and seats which were devised for spacing an occupant's back and/or seat from the vehicle seat. Because such devices were not entirely satisfactory, previous attempts were made to provide a ventilated automotive seat which directs forced air onto body portions supported by said seat. Exemplary of such previous ventilated automotive seats are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,002,108 and 4,259,896. Arrangements for providing a supply of forced air to previous ventilated automotive seats generally utilized an auxiliary fan or incorporated air intake from the automobile fan or an air funnel fixed to the exterior of the vehicle.
The prior practice of drawing the air intake from means externally-mounted on the vehicle is less than ideal, in part because undesirable outside elements, such as dust and insects, may enter the vehicle during an unfiltered air intake, and further because external funnel means, or the like, generally can conduct air intake only while the vehicle is in motion. Moreover, prior art contemplating air intake from the automobile fan to a ventilated vehicle seat generally fell short of presenting an optimized arrangement whereby attachment of the ventilated seat into fluid communication with an automobile air conditioning system is easily and efficiently effected in a non-permanent manner utilizing means adapted for sealed engagement with practically all automotive air conditioning vents.
There exists, therefore, a need for an improved ventilated back-seat support apparatus which provides a selected cool or warm air flow to areas of a user's body which are normally not contacted by conventional air circulation within a vehicle. Such an improved apparatus should be quickly and removably attachable to nearly all automotive vent designs in a manner creating a seal for maximum air pressure throughout such a ventilated support system. Moreover, an improved ventilated back-seat support pad is needed which includes design features expressly directed towards alleviating an undesirable scenario wherein ventilated areas of the support pad are blocked by a person's body rested thereupon, and air is prevented from flowing through said support pad. The present invention fulfills these needs in a relatively inexpensive fashion and provides further related advantages.